America's visit to Russia
by xNueve
Summary: Okey, es básicamente Rusia haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer, mezclado con mi delirio proveniente del yogurt de vainilla. Espero sus tomatazos con los brazos abiertos xD


-Que bueno que decidieras venir, America.- dijo muy sonriente Rusia

-Bueno, Ha Ha Ha, dijiste que necesitabas un héroe que te hiciera compañía, y AQUÍ ESTOY! The Hero!- contestó America haciendo su pose heróica.

-Da, spasibo…o….Yes, thank you como dirías tú. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.-

America dudó un poco. -A…a tu cuarto…w-why?-

-Porque quiero mostrarte algo, y no creo poder traerlo hasta aquí.-

Dijo Rusia

-O-okay…let's go…- Y siguió al ruso por las escaleras, hasta un corredor casi infinito. Caminaron un trecho que para Alfred duró horas, hasta una habitación al fondo. Nadie podría escuchar a alguien gritando ahí adentro.

-Aquí es, da—Dijo Rusia abriendo la puerta para dejar paso a su invitado, y cuando hubo entrado este cerró la puerta con llave. America acababa de convertirse en su prisionero.

-America. Éstos últimos años he estado muy solo, da. Desde que la USSR se disolvió.—

-A-Ah si? Oh…me apena escuchar eso— se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras, y eso a Rusia lo llenaba de placer.

-Da. ¿Recuedas nuestra pequeña Guerra Fría?...pues bien, ganaste. El día en que ganaste, juré que no volverías a ganarme otra vez—

-But Russia, no estamos en guerra ahora!—

-Nyet. Eso lo sé. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo desde esa vez. Pero ¿sabes? No es necesario que estemos en guerra para que yo cumpla mi promesa.—

Al estadounidense se le heló la sangre. Había veces en las que el no era el héroe, y había llegado una de esas veces. Tenía miedo, y mucho.

-Ha ha ha! Pero bueno, el pasado es el pasado, right?...que era eso que querías mostrarme?—Dijo América, quien acababa de condenarse a un muy mal momento junto a Rusia.

-Ah…eso…por favor, siéntate en la cama. Hazlo.— América obedeció. Rusia fue al fondo de la habitación y regresó escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Rusia inyectó un sedante en la nuca de America, quedando éste profundamente dormido. Rusia se dedicó a desvestir a su "invitado" y atarlo a su cama fuertemente, quedando en una pose similar a la de una X. Alfred se despertó frío, y se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba: desnudo y atado a la cama de Rusia.

-Oh, has despertado…very nice. —dijo Rusia, que estaba sentado junto a el con una botella de vodka en su mano.

-R-Russia! What are you doing?—preguntó un aterrorizado Alfred.

Rusia no respondió, simplemente sacó un bisturí de su bolsillo y se quitó su pesado saco beige quedando con sus pantalones y una musculosa blanca que pronto se teñiría de rojo.

Se fue acercando a Alfred con sigilo, como un felino. La cama era grande, asique pudo sentarse como indio sobre ella junto a Alfred.

-The fun starts now…I want to hear you scream, HERO!—gritó Russia, y comenzó a deslizar el bisturí por la mandíbula del estadounidense. El paso de éste se marcó con una línea líquida de color rojo.

- Mmm...no es suficiente, nyet.—Y lo repitió, esta vez poniendo más fuerza en la ya abierta herida. Al ver que Alfred no gritaba clavó el bisturí en el agujero de su ombligo, arrancando un inevitable alarido de la boca de Alfred.

Rusia se sintió feliz y sonrió, haciendo girar el bisturí que penetraba la piel de Alfred y ahí lo dejó clavado. Se levantó y tomó su hacha.

La sangre de Alfred emanaba de su cuerpo y manchaba la frazada azul claro en la que yacía. El estadounidense gritaba a más no poder mientras sentía el bisturí clavado dentro de su ombligo, y peor era si gritaba porque movía el estómago aumentando así el dolor que le provocaba el elemento que tenía dentro de si.

Rusia volvió a sentarse sosteniendo en sus manos su amada tubería, su hacha preferida y un cuchillo con su nombre grabado en él.

-Mi querido Alfred—le sonrió. –Es hora de que sientas lo que yo sentí. Te devolveré lo que me has dado todos estos años, transformado en dolor físico.—Y Rusia quitó bruscamente el bisturí de dentro de Alfred.

-PERDÓNAME RUSIA, PLEASE, STOP IT! FORMAREMOS UNA NUEVA UNIÓN SOVIÉTICA, QUIERES? Con muchos más países que los que había antes! Con mi ayuda, haremos que todo el mundo sea Rusia!—

-Alfred, no lo sabes?...puedo hacer eso cuando yo quiera. Detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre llevo hay algo más. Algo escondido. Un poder inimaginable. Ni la magia de Arthur, ni las tropas de Alemania, ni nada podrá contra Rusia. Pero primero, debo acabar de una vez por todas contigo. Quisiera que pudieras verte, llorando y suplicándome….y ni siquiera he empezado.—

Rusia tomó su preciada tubería y azotó el agujero que había hecho en el estómago de su víctima varias veces, penetrando y sacando, llegando a ver los órganos del menor.

Alfred sólo podía gritar. Gritar, gritar y lamentarse de haber subestimado al ruso tanto tiempo y tantas veces.

Rusia se detuvo, y apuntó su mirada a las piernas de Estados Unidos. Ahí fue cuando tomó su hacha y golpeó la pierna de Alfred por encima de la rodilla, sin llegar a quebrar el hueso pero haciendo una profunda herida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue desatar las ataduras que tenía Alfred en los tobillos y lo obligaban a abrir las piernas.

-Ya Rusia, por favor, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!. Puedes hacerme territorio ruso, DEJARÉ LA COMIDA CHATARRA, LO PROMETO, PERO YA BASTA POR FAVOR!—

-Tú nunca te detuviste, y como te he dicho….te estoy dando lo que me diste a mi todos estos años. Agradece que te lo devuelva físicamente…-

Rusia tomó su tubería, alzó las piernas de Estados Unidos e introdujo su tubería en el recto del rubio. Profundo, rápido, arriba y abajo, más duramente, en círculos. Así estuvo 15 minutos completos escuchando los aullidos de Alfred que eran música para sus oídos.

Luego tomó el cuchillo y la pierna sana de Alfred. Con él le tatuó suavemente el símbolo de la USSR. Se le iría al cabo de unos días, pero no importaba, se veía glorioso en la piel del chico.

Rusia agarró su cuchillo y apuñaló a Alfred violentamente en varios lugares. Luego colocó un lado de este sobre la piel de su brazo, y de repente tiró hacia abajo introduciéndole el objeto en su carne desde la punta hasta donde comenzaba el mango. Hizo lo mismo varias veces y luego en el otro brazo, para luego hacerle un tajo debajo de las costillas. Alfred no dejaba de gritar y suplicar. Suplicó de todo. Hizo promesas que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer. Pero todo terminó.

Se despertó luego en una habitación de hospital y se encontró con la mirada de los ex G8. Pasó por cada una de ellas, pero se puso pálido al encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Rusia.

-Rusia! Aléjate! Sáquenlo de aquí!— chilló América.

-Eh? Por qué?...cuando venías para mi casa te atropellaron, y te hiciste una horrible herida en el estómago, las piernas y los brazos. También en el trasero, pero creo que eso fue culpa de Inglaterra, da. Uhú.—Rió Rusia.

-Agckt! Maldito bipolar hecho de nieve!—Increpó Inglaterra.

-Bueno…debo irme, da. Estarás bien en unas semanas.—Rusia atravesó la puerta, la cerró y susurró en voz baja: -…Pero recuerda que me prometiste dejar la comida chatarra…-

One-shot dedicado a mi nee-tan y a Mugi-chan.


End file.
